


Eevee x Vaporeon

by Lirisa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Feral, Foreplay, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: An Eevee prepares a Vaporeon for anal sex with some tender licking.





	Eevee x Vaporeon

The Vaporeon trembled. He presented himself with anticipation. A rough, moist, warm tongue teased Vaporeon, cooing. His claws dug into the soil beneath him. His body trembled from the warmth of fur against his scales and more so from the tongue that inched inside of the hot entrance. 

The Vaporeon’s lust was evident from the erect member. Panting from his craving, the Vaporeon leaned back into the tongue, as small as it was.

The licking was slow and deliberate. As saliva coated the Vaporeon’s entrance, it also from Vaporeon’s silky smooth lips. It was occasionally interrupted by the small pokemon under it not being able to reach the hole, as Vaporeon squirmed.  
Making another series of long moaning sounds the Vaporeon laid on the ground to give the small pokemon more access. The water pokemon was a slave the pleasure of this small tongue which eagerly glided through his hole. 

Vaporeon’s body convulsed. The little tongue worked his body. It sent him into an intense state of pleasure. The rough tongue working gently on his insides made his craving that much more intense. He could feel his body surrendering to the tongue’s motions. His pre dripped down his shaft into the wet lakeside grass.

Vaporeon moaned. His body gave in entirely as the tongue moved against a specific spot. His body was closer and closer to its elusive peak. He cooed hoping it would encourage the small Pokemon to do more. 

Before long, his shaft was throbbing from the tongue’s touch. Each moment felt as though his body would release, and yet it denied him continuously. The moans became softer, as the pokemon tried to focus on his orgasm. He could faintly hear the softly licking of the pokemon behind him, as he tried to rub his member against the ground and his paws.

The tongue inside him licked at more intense speed. He was panting and trembling, and Vaporeon’s body jerked. He could feel an orgasm was near. After a long lick, Vaporeon’s eyes went wide, and a surge of pleasure went through his body. His body became numb from the intense orgasm he had. His seed fell onto the grass. His body was overcome by the intensity of the orgasm he felt from the creature’s tongue.

Then it stopped. Vaporeon growled halfheartedly, desperate for more. With a light yipping noise, Vapoeron could feel the small pokemon inside his hole. Thankfully, for Vaporeon’s pleasure, while he had trouble reaching due to height, the other was reasonably endowed and had no problem stuffing the pokemon’s hole with his cock.  
It was at that moment Vaporeon realized he belonged to that Eevee.


End file.
